


Morning

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Forehead Kisses [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon has to get up for a meeting but Obi Wan wants him to stay in bed with him





	1. Chapter 1

Qui Gon quickly turned the alarm off before it could disturb Obi Wan too much. He looked back at his sleeping lover who was curled up at his side and had one of his arms thrown over Qui Gon's chest. Qui Gon sighed and took a moment to look at his sleeping lover who was more at peace than he had been in weeks. Obi Wan worked too hard and stressed too much. Qui Gon appreciated seeing Obi Wan sleeping peacefully as it was a rare sight. As much as he hated to, he slowly began to move to get off the bed but was stopped by Obi Wan's arm tightening his grip on him. 

"Don't go anywhere," Obi Wan mumbled sleepily. 

"I thought you were asleep," Qui Gon replied surprised to hear Obi Wan speaking.

Obi Wan opened his eyes and blinked lazily at his lover. "I was."

"Go back to sleep," Qui Gon told him softly. "I have to get up and meet with Master Yoda."

"Forget him and stay here with me," Obi Wan pleaded leaning over to kiss Qui Gon's neck. 

Qui Gon smiled and looked at his lover, highly amused. "You know I can't do that and keep your thoughts to yourself. Yoda is not a 'furry little annoying cock blocker troll' as you so think."

Obi Wan chuckled before letting out a loud irritated sigh. "Maybe not to you but he is to me... Fine. Get up. Hurry up and leave so I can get back to sleep." 

Qui Gon shook his head at his lover. "You are a particularly difficult man sometimes my love."

Obi Wan shot him a grin before turning over so he wouldn't be facing him anymore. "Maybe...But you choose to be with me and love me anyway."

"True," Qui Gon told him with a laugh. Despite Obi Wan's tone and annoyance flowing through their bond, he could feel he wasn't really annoyed as he was trying to be. Obi Wan knew that it was an important meeting and knew Qui Gon didn't want to go as much as Obi Wan wanted him to stay in bed with him. Qui Gon got dressed and after eating a quick breakfast, he walked back into the bedroom to say bye to his lover. The meeting with Yoda was supposed to take most of the day so he wouldn't see Obi Wan again until dinner.

"I'll see you later love. Want me to pick something up for dinner," Qui Gon asked Obi Wan who he knew was not asleep, despite him acting like he was.

"If you want," Obi Wan replied with his eyes still closed, as Qui Gon took a seat beside him on the bed. 

"I love you Obi Wan. I'll see you later. Maybe I'll even let you do all those things you were sending me through the bond in an attempt to try to seduce me into staying," Qui Gon told him with a smile. "When I get back of course. Or maybe I'll do those things to you."

Obi Wan opened his eyes, feeling aroused and frustrated. "You're teasing me."

"I thought I would leave you with a problem since you have left me with a problem I can't take care of before meeting 'Mr. Cock blocker troll'. Goodbye, my Obi Wan. I'll bring you home something for dinner," Qui Gon said leaning in to kiss Obi Wan who had his lips ready. Qui Gon teased him again because instead of kissing him on the lips, he pressed his lips against Obi Wan's forehead softly. Obi Wan scowled because Qui Gon moved away too quickly for Obi Wan to try to get a real kiss. 

"Evil man," Obi Wan yelled as Qui Gon reached the door to leave. 

"Bye love," Qui Gon said once more, relieved for the long Jedi robes and pleased at the thought of a lover who was determined to punish him when he returned.


	2. Bonus Chapter: Qui Gon's punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan punishes Qui Gon for his teasing

When Qui Gon walked out of his meeting with Yoda, he was exhausted. Maybe Obi Wan was on to something that morning when he called him a cock blocking troll. The whole meeting was pretty pointless, at least to him. Although he admired and respected Master Yoda, he would have rather have spent his time with Obi Wan. He laughed when he remembered the look on poor Obi Wan's face when he didn't even kiss him properly before leaving. He would definitely have to make it up to him. He picked up Obi Wan's favorite food and some of his favorite chocolate before heading home. When he walked inside, he found Obi Wan laying on the couch watching a holovid. 

"Hey love," he told Obi Wan who looked up at him with a small smile. 

"Hey, how was your meeting," Obi Wan asked casually, not moving from where he was sitting. Qui Gon walked over to sit beside him with the food. 

"I brought you some chocolate," Qui Gon told Obi Wan apologetically. "I should have kissed you properly before leaving. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be. I knew you had to go and was being whiny and needy," Obi Wan told him, accepting the chocolate. 

Qui Gon leaned over to give Obi Wan the kiss he deserved and should have received this morning. "If it means anything, I would have rather have been in bed with you than in that meeting."

Obi Wan smirked. "Next time listen to me then."

"I may do that," Qui Gon responded with a chuckle. "How did you spend your day?"

"Just laid around and did nothing for once. It was nice," Obi Wan told him leaning against him. "Though I did miss you."

Qui Gon gave Obi Wan another kiss before suggesting they eat their food before it got cold. Qui Gon told him about the meeting with Yoda. "Can you believe he thinks I should take on another padawan? After all the things you put me through?"

Obi Wan laughed. "Oh really? I hope you said you didn't want another one."

"I don't and I told him that. We'll see what happens," Qui Gon said putting an arm around Obi Wan. "I don't think I can handle another one especially if they're anything like you. You definitely kept me on my toes."

"I still do and you love it," Obi Wan told him grinning.

"I have a question for you my Obi love. What did you have in mind when you said you were going to punish me?"

Obi Wan grinned. "Oh that. You know how I really don't like being teased and left in a moment of need? Well, you're going to sleep on the couch for the next few days. And you can get yourself off," Obi Wan told him getting up to go to their bedroom.

Qui Gon looked at Obi Wan, feeling speechless. "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nah, not joking, not teasing," Obi Wan told him, stopping at the door to their bedroom. Before turning in for the night, Obi Wan walked over to Qui Gon and softly pressed his lips against Qui Gon's forehead, much like Qui Gon had done to him that morning.

"Brat," Qui Gon mumbled, half annoyed and half amused. 

"I learn from the best," Obi Wan responded with a wink before walking into their bedroom and closing the door.


End file.
